Girlfriend Things
by alittlenutjob
Summary: Established Danny x Mindy. Smut. Danny's jealousy causes problems. As always I don't own the characters, and I write this with the greatest of respect for the creators.


**Note: This is Mature. You were warned. More notes at the end.**

* * *

"Danny, I forgot tampons, will you go grab them?" She shifted the basket full of shampoo and Easter candy from arm to arm while they stood in line at the pharmacy.

"No, I'm not doing that."

"Please?" Mindy batted her eyelashes.

"No."

She changed tack. "Danny, we've talked about this. You're my boyfriend, you've gotta do boyfriend things."

"How is picking up your feminine hygiene products a 'boyfriend thing'? Give me the basket and go grab what you want."

"You know what I usually buy, and this is completely part of the boyfriend deal. I deal with your toenail clippings around my toilet, and you pick up tampons sometimes."

"I don't remember signing up for that."

"Well you did, buddy. And if you get to enjoy the benefits of girlfriend things, you have to pay the piper."

"What benefits?"

"Think about it, Danny."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Eh?"

She raised one eyebrow suggestively and licked her lips, eyes flicking down to his crotch briefly.

"Girlfriend things, Danny."

"Damnit." He stormed off towards the back of the pharmacy with a grim look.

She was surveying the lip balms and travel size toiletries lining the checkout area when a deep voice behind her interrupted. "That's a lot of candy you've got there."

She turned around surprised. "I like candy, sue me."

"Surely a sweet thing like you doesn't need any extra sugar."

Whoa. She took a moment to appraise the stranger, finding him...hot. Well over 6 foot, blonde, a dimple in one cheek as he grinned at her and returned the appraising look. Just the one dimple. Why was that doing it for her? And why did guys like this not hit on her when she was single. "I'm not that sweet."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Mindy opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by the very loud clearing of a throat. Danny's eyes were dangerously dark as he thrust an economy size box of tampons at her. "I got your lady things."

Her eyes darted back to the handsome stranger, and she gave Danny a dirty look. Sure she might have been a little flirtier than was necessary, but he didn't have to try to embarrass her. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Anything for you, _honey_." He emphasized the last word, and she could tell it was not a warning to the increasingly uncomfortable looking Viking that stood behind them in line, but a warning to her.

The line moved and she tipped her basket onto the counter and shoved it back toward Danny. If he wanted to fight, then she was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

In the cab on the way back to her place they were both unusually quiet. She knew if she opened her mouth it was going to kick off and she had no desire to drag anyone else into this. When they pulled up she just got out and stalked up to the building, leaving Danny to deal with the fare. It was a petty and insignificant action, but for some reason it made her feel better to storm away and make him clean up behind her. It helped her get control.

The second her apartment door shut she spun on him. "What the fuck, Danny?".

He regarded her mildly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you. I go do your 'boyfriend thing' and I come back to find you auditioning my replacement."

"Screw you. I wasn't doing anything of the sort."

_"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"_ he said mockingly.

Mindy's eyes narrowed. "I hate you so much right now. Go home. I don't want to talk to you." She hauled her bags over to the kitchen island and dropped them, letting things spill out and not even bothering to pick them up, she was just so pissed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you were flirting with that guy."

"I wasn't flirting with him, he was flirting with me."

"It didn't look like that. I could see you checking him out from 20 feet away."

"He was good looking, so what? There are always going to be good looking guys in the world, are you going to be jealous of them all?"

He gaped at her. "I'm not jealous!"

"You ARE jealous and it's really unattractive."

"If I'm so unattractive why don't you go see if you can find your blue eyed superhero. You seemed pretty attracted to him."

"He said like two sentences to me and you threw a million tampons at me to make sure he wouldn't say anything else. Which, by the way, was childish and completely stupid. I'm a gynecologist, tampons don't embarrass me. But you did."

Hurt flashed over his face briefly to be replaced by anger. "No, you embarrassed me."

"How did I embarrass you?"

"You were practically drooling. If I hadn't come back he'd probably have your panties in his pocket right now."

She blinked, surprised at the crass accusation. "Joke's on you, Caste-llamo. I'm not wearing any panties."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. She didn't know what made her say it, but as he strode purposefully towards her, pinning her between him and the refrigerator she regretted pushing that button. He was breathing hard and she had a confusing reaction between being a little afraid of how fast this fight had gotten dirty and a little turned on by his very physical response to it. She felt his hand snaking up under her skirt, first brushing over her ass, then around her hip to finally cup her gently. "I knew you were lying."

"Of course I was lying, I always wear panties."

He stared directly into her eyes as he began to move his fingers roughly, like he was searching for something. "Did he make you wet?"

"Ohgod." Her eyes closed involuntarily as her whole lower body clenched at his rough voice and rougher hands. "No he didn't make me wet."

"Are you sure?" His fingers slipped around the edge of her panties, lightly tracing her, making her gasp. His other hand moved to her hip, holding her in place as his fingers got bolder, slipping in, just a little, brushing further up and teasing her.

"No, you asshole, that was you," she whispered.

With that he plunged deeper into her and crushed his lips to hers simultaneously. She groaned loudly and he brought the hand that was holding her hip up to pull her neck towards him tightly. His tongue cleaved her lips, plunging deeply while his fingers mirrored the action inside her panties, the movements getting less rough and more purposeful as she writhed under his touch. He pulled from the kiss and caught her in his gaze again. "I made you this wet?"

"Yes," she hissed at him

"Yes, what?" he asked.

She couldn't look away from him. She knew what he wanted. "Yes. You made me this wet."

He changed rhythm suddenly and she sucked in her breath. "Fuck, Danny. If you don't stop..."

"If I don't stop, what?"

"You're gonna make me come."

"Yeah I am." He changed pressure and motion again, but it didn't matter because as his lips twisted into a wicked half grin and her heart leapt and her her whole body exploded with an orgasm so intense her vision blacked out for a second. She bucked against him and her throat let loose a low scream was so raw as to be completely unrecognizable. Her legs started to fold and he caught her before she slipped to the ground. He held her close and she could feel how turned on he was, his body pressed to hers.

Her breathing started to even out and she could stand on her own again. "What the fuck, Danny?".

He grinned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what the fuck was that? A guy hits on me and you...I don't think I've ever come so hard. And you are like a fucking steel girder." To illustrate her point she ran her hand over the fly of his jeans. His arms tightened around her and his eyes went unfocused.

"I don't know. I just...I know you're not gonna cheat on me."

"I'm not going to cheat on you." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you think that's why it turns you on? 'Cause anything that happens you know I'll come home to you?"

"Maybe. Maybe I just love to make you come. Maybe I love that other men want what I have and they can't make you come like that." He was breathing heavy again and she felt her chest tighten.

Her hands moved to his belt buckle and she had it undone in a quick second. She unbuttoned his jeans and as she unzipped them he fell out into her hand. "Danny! I was kidding about underwear, and you really weren't wearing any?"

"Nope." The look in his eyes made her breath catch.

She grabbed his jeans and as she pulled them down she went down with them, pausing when she was finally on her knees to look up at him. His face had softened and she saw desire there, but she also saw love, and vulnerability. It made her heart ache. "Hey. Don't worry about what other men want. Worry about what I want. I want you."

His fingers ran through her hair as he smiled down at her, a gentle gesture that drew out so many emotions from her. She felt so lucky, and so happy. She'd never felt so loved. She loved to make him feel loved too. She licked her lips and smiled back. "And maybe I love to make you come too."

She wrapped her hands around him and leaned forward to breathe gently on him before her tongue flicked out to tease him. He moaned and it made her heart flutter with happiness. She ran circles around the tip of him with her tongue, then pushed forward to take as much of him as possible into her mouth. She sucked a little as she pulled away with a little smacking sound and giggled. She could feel his abdominal muscles tighten where her hand met his body. She spread her fingers across his stomach and took him in even deeper this time, really pushing the limit of how much she could take in before she gagged. As she worked him with her tongue his body rolled. She could tell from his tense muscles that he was trying hard not to push it, but she wanted to push it.

Both of his hands were in her hair now, and he was panting heavily. She knew he was close and drew away to give herself a second to catch her breath and draw it out for him a little. She wasn't kidding about loving to do this for him. He was so restrained in these moments and even though she'd been trying to open him up for so long there was something about tense Danny that made her hot. It made the moment of his release that much sweeter. She ran her hands down his thighs and back up, tracing all of him with her fingertips as he shivered. She took him back into her mouth and with a clever tongue and quick hands she gave him what she'd promised. A strangled groan tore from him as he pulsed against her lips. His chest heaved and it was reminiscent of the few times she'd seen him cry and that was why she loved it so much. She loved to give him physical release, but even more she loved that unguarded emotional response.

She stood and wrapped him in her arms, just holding him as he came back to himself. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Danny," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go back to the store. I forgot to get conditioner."

"Seriously? You bought like 7 bottles of stuff there." He gave her an incredulous look.

"Seriously. You want to come with me, or do you want to stay here?"

"I'm coming with you. Never know when someone's gonna hit on my girl." With an impish smile he did his jeans back up and held out his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

**Notes: *SPOILERS IN THIS NOTE** I was supposed to be writing the final chapter of Repairs and I have like 4 prompts, but these stupid new promos spawned a frivolous fic for The M Project. I will come back around to the idea of "I'm the boss" but Danny's jealous reaction to Cliff was too good to walk away from. And I have another idea that I didn't even get to. Sorry it's messy, it hasn't been reviewed or anything, so please let me know what you think. Comments are the best.**

**Music: Jakalope 'Feel It'**

**Inbox me if you want to know more about the M Project.**


End file.
